villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Veck Simms
Overview Veck Simms is the main antagonist in the movie, Paul Blart: Mall Cop. At first, he was Pull Blart's former security officer in-training partner, but he turns out to be a sarcastic intelligent bank robber. His henchmen are Prancer, Blitzin, Vixin, Rudolph, Cupid, and Donner. Plot Veck's plot involved stealthly recording credit card codes from the computers of all 223 stores in the mall on black friday and then transferring them to offshore accounts. (This is evidenced by the fact that he planned to fly to the Caymen islands) Defeat After Veck's henchmen cleared everybody out of the mall they took several hostages including Amy, several of Blart's other friends, and eventually his daughter who inadvertantly walked into Veck's trap. After Blart defeats all of Veck's henchmen he attempts to rescue the hostages and try to escape into an airvent, but Veck entered the room and Blart was captured. He then demanded to have the credit card codes. (which Blart had entered into a borrowed cell phone) Veck then escapes the codes and kidnaps Amy and Blart's daughter. Blart and SWAT leader, James Kent then go in pursuit after Veck leads led them to an airfield. Veck attempts to escape in a Cessna Citation Sovereign jet along with Amy and Maya, but Blart comes face-to-face with him in a brief fight. Blart overpowers, defeats Veck and arrests him. However, even then Veck had an ace up his sleeve...it is then revealed that James Kent had been working with Veck the entire time and pulls a Berretta 92FS on Blart. Kent then threatens to kill the three of them but Blart's aging boss shoots the gun out of his hand. Veck and Kent were presumably arrested. His henchman are arrested prior to this. Personality, Skills, and Weapons Veck appears to have vast knowledge of computers and computer hacking as he is seen hacking into several computers in the bank (possibly activating the credit card machines), Blart mentions, that he is "good with computers", he has a binary code armband tattoo (which can be see on his left arm when he changes jackets), and at one point he suddenly has access to Blart's online dating profile, (which he presumably hacked into). In addition, Veck is very sarcastic and seems to have hatred for cops. When asked about his demands, he says he "would love a happy meal!" he then demands silence. During this, he presses a power drill against a metal drawer, faking drilling into the vault. He is also very impatient, screaming and barking orders at his henchman when Blart begins to make a credible threat to Veck's plan. Veck also blurts out that he has overspent on Amazon.com and that the situation is "UNACCEPTABLE!!" Veck is seen primarily using a Glock 17 9mm pistol, one his henchman uses a stun baton against Blart during a chase, and during the takeover his henchman also set up flashbang grenades to ward off the police. It is interesting to note that these are police weapons and may be hinting at Kent's involvement in the plot. Category:Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humans Category:Kidnapper Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Happy Madison Villains Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Leader Category:Evil Cops Category:Gunmen Category:Imprisoned Villains